


Imagine dating Kevin Tran.

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kevin, F/M, Kevin doesn't look after himself, M/M, Reader takes care of Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots





	Imagine dating Kevin Tran.

You walked into the library and saw that your boyfriend hadn’t moved from his usual spot in front of the angel tablet. You sighed and made your way to his side, placing the turkey sandwich you had just made on the table beside him.

Kevin thanked you with a small peck to your cheek but immediately went back to his work. My God, does this boy ever take a break? Sitting across from him, you tried to get his attention.

“Kevin?” You tried. “Kevin, baby. Please take a break. You need to eat something. And you need to sleep. C'mon, you’re exhausted!”

“Y/N I have to do this! Sam and Dean need this translation as soon as possible!”

“Yeah but I’m pretty sure they also need you alive, baby,” His eyes fell to his lap at your words and you made your way over to his side. “I need you alive. Please? Will you take a break for me?”

Kevin’s eyes looked into yours, tears threatening to spill out. His hand made it’s way up your neck to rest on your cheek. You kissed him, spilling all of your emotion into it. Kevin pulled away first, resting your foreheads together before whispering ‘I love you’.


End file.
